Passionate Madness
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: ¿Quién diría que una visita a la enfermería podría ser tan placentera? /One-shot LEMMON fuerte. SteinxMaka


**Konichiwa!**

**he aki otro One-shot XD**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece**

**este fic contiene ALTO contenido de Lemmon, asique al que no le guste, presionen la flechita que apunta hacia la izquierda y lean otra cosa, gracias por su atencion.**

* * *

**Passionate Madness**

…Sus pasos resonaban en el largo pasillo, debido al silencio que habitaba el Shibusen a esas horas de la tarde. Ya no había ni un alma presente, incluso el sol luchaba por no caer dormido antes de cumplir su rutina y desaparecer en el horizonte para darle paso a la luna. Los débiles rayos ahora anaranjados del astro rey proporcionaban suficiente iluminación natural al lugar, avisando que en breves instantes acabaría su turno y la ciudad sería cubierta por el manto nocturno.

No tardó en llegar a su destino. Dio tres leves toques a la puerta, que pudieron oírse mucho más fácilmente gracias al silencioso lugar. El picaporte giró, abriendo así la puerta con un ligero chirrido propinado por las bisagras.

Tal vez, su leve sorpresa fue perfectamente legible en su rostro durante los primeros instantes, aunque rápidamente pudo controlarse, serenando su expresión y preparando su voz para hablar sin que delatara su por ahora ligero nerviosismo.

_Este… ¿Está Nygus-sensei?_ quiso saber, entonando un ligero tono curioso, escondiendo la urgencia de la situación.

_Se encuentra de misión con Sid_ respondió sin más _¿Necesitabas algo?_ inquirió con un inusual rastro de amabilidad en su voz.

_Eer… bueno…_ balbuceó sin poder evitarlo, arruinando el tono tranquilo que pensaba emplear. Sus mejillas adquirieron rápidamente una coloración rojiza de tan solo pensar en encargarle a él una pequeña revisión… eso sin duda podría matarla de la vergüenza… pero por otro lado, el dolor ya se había vuelto algo insoportable, que a duras penas pudo disimular durante el día… no le quedaba de otra _la verdad…_ comenzó aún sin decidirse del todo _tengo un… _pequeño _problema que ha estado molestándome durante todo el día y me gustaría saber si puedes hacer algo al respecto_ admitió finalmente, intentando apagar de alguna forma el incendio de sus mejillas.

Retiró ligeramente el cigarro de su boca para exhalar el humo antes de responderle.

_Pasa_ habló con su usual tono de voz, haciéndose a un lado amablemente para permitirle la entrada y cerrar con sutileza la puerta posteriormente.

Con un leve ademán, la invitó a tomar asiento en una de las camas del lugar.

_¿Cuál es el problema?_ cuestionó finalmente, acomodando un poco sus gafas previendo una rápida revisión visual.

Tragó grueso por un momento, intentando mentalizarse que aquello era necesario si quería librarse de ese dolor tan horrendo de una vez por todas.

_Pues…_ comenzó con la voz levemente temblorosa, maldiciéndose mentalmente por las estúpidas reacciones de su cuerpo. Le dio la espalda una vez sentada en la camilla, para luego proceder a quitar su chaleco amarillo junto con la corbata y comenzar a desabotonar los botones de su blusa con sus manos temblorosas __este_ es el problema…_ afirmó una vez se hubo desabrochado su camisa para luego hacerla resbalar por sus hombros, dejando al descubierto la espalda.

Un leve rastro de sorpresa pudo apreciarse por sus ojos durante breves instantes, ocultándolo posteriormente con su habitual seriedad profesional.

_¿Cómo fue que te hiciste eso?_ preguntó acercándose unos pocos pasos hasta ella, sin poder despegar sus ojos de aquella profunda herida que parecía haber sido hecha recientemente. Tres líneas sangrantes atravesaban toda su espalda en diagonal, al parecer, provocadas por unas gigantescas garras o algo similar.

_En la misión de hoy… fue mi culpa, me encontraba con la guardia baja_ respondió un tanto frustrada.

Stein pareció meditarlo cuidadosamente durante un momento, sin despegar sus ojos ambarinos de aquella herida.

_Tal vez necesitaré que Soul…_

_ ¡No!_ lo interrumpió alarmada _Soul no sabe nada de esto_ admitió finalmente, centrando su mirada jade en el piso.

Como única contestación, arqueó levemente una ceja, pidiéndole de aquella manera una explicación.

_Él no se encontraba conmigo. El kishin nos había separado y me atacó una vez se aseguró de alejarme de Soul_ relató sin mucho detalle, aunque sin poder ocultar nuevamente la frustración que eso le provocaba _por favor… no se lo digas_ pidió centrando ahora su vista en él.

Un suspiro cansado escapó de sus labios. No podía negarse a esa disimulada súplica…

_De acuerdo, pero te será muy difícil ocultarlo por mucho tiempo_ advirtió, poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a uno de los estantes y tomar un pequeño frasco _esto funciona como un anestésico, aunque no es tan fuerte. No dejaras de sentir dolor hasta que cicatrice, pero por lo menos lo aliviará un poco_ explicó, caminando ahora hacia ella nuevamente.

Maka optó por recostarse boca abajo en la camilla, permitiéndole así esparcir ese bendito anestésico en su espalda de una vez por todas para mitigar el insoportable dolor que la torturaba con cada movimiento.

_Quítate el sujetador_ pidió una vez tomó asiento en la silla de rueditas conjunta a la cama.

Rayos… esa era precisamente la razón por la que quería ser atendida por Nygus-sensei…

Con sus manos mucho más temblorosas que antes, logró quitarse torpemente su sostén, cubriendo rápidamente sus pechos al retornar con la mayor velocidad posible a su anterior posición, asegurándose de que no se viera nada al estar boca abajo. Rogó a todos los santos que las cobijas o almohada sirvieran de algo para esconder el potente sonrojo que había invadido sus mejillas. Ahora era cuando se arrepentía una y otra vez de haber aceptado su ayuda, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para dar marcha atrás…

_Se ve bastante mal…_ analizo el científico _debiste habérmelo dicho antes_

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral al sentir el contacto con la fría crema sobre sus heridas… aunque tal vez, aquella reacción se debía más que nada por sentir el contacto de la mano de Stein, recorriendo lentamente su espalda desnuda.

_Por la mañana le pedí a Nygus-sensei que me ayudara y me desinfectó la herida… pero no pudo hacer nada más porque al poco tiempo llegó Soul_ explicó con un leve y casi imperceptible temblor en su voz.

Ese pequeño detalle no se le pasó por alto… y como en otras ocasiones, observó disimuladamente su alma… mucho más temblorosa y nerviosa que su pequeño cuerpo. Sonrió para sus adentros… adoraba de sobremanera observar su pura y hermosa alma angelical. Incluso durante las clases, echaba un rápido vistazo de manera que nadie lo notara. Simplemente, era el alma más maravillosa que jamás había visto… una mezcla de pureza y bondad con fuerza y coraje. Un alma realmente única y bella, tanto, que había quedado fascinado con ella desde el primer momento que percibió su presencia, dirigiéndose por primera vez a su laboratorio junto con los otros tres muchachos.

Deleitó su tacto al esparcir de forma lenta la crema sobre su espalda, acariciando cada parte de su piel de seda. Era una oportunidad única para sentirla de ese modo y apreciar cada milímetro de piel expuesta que sus ojos tenían la fortuna de observar. Por breves instantes sintió la necesidad de tomar un bisturí y realizarle un sutil corte para explorarla más a fondo y admirar la sangre recorrer su cuerpo y salir con delicadeza por la incisión… sabía que sus pensamientos iban de lo perturbador hasta lo más enfermizo, pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente, ella era tan irresistible…

Pero para desgracia suya, sus raras fantasías tenían muchos limitantes en la vida real… como por ejemplo… la diferencia de edad… sin mencionar que él era su profesor, y si alguien pudiera enterarse de que llegó a ponerle un solo dedo encima, su sempai sería el primero en ir y degollarlo con su afilada hoja. Era demasiado frustrante, pero por el momento, eso era lo más lejos que podría llegar con ella, por lo que debía de aprovechar esa oportunidad única en la vida y disfrutar al máximo de cada centímetro de su exquisita piel.

Apretó con fuerza las sábanas blancas, al tiempo que la intensidad de sus temblores aumentaba con mayor velocidad, y el hecho de sentir como la mano de Stein masajeaba su piel no la ayudaba mucho que digamos… le ponía la piel de gallina, sin mencionar que unas cuantas descargas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo a cada segundo. ¿Era su imaginación o su profesor estaba acariciando su piel de una forma un tanto… extraña?

Su pulso terminó por dispararse del todo al sentir como aquella mano comenzaba a desviarse con sutileza hacia el nacimiento de sus pechos, ocultos entre ella y el colchón.

_ ¡¿Qué rayos estás…?!_

_Tranquila_ la interrumpió, con aquel tono de voz serio y mirada indiferente que tanto lo caracterizaban _también tienes algunas heridas y raspones aquí_ se excusó hábilmente.

Un suspiro más parecido a un leve gemido, escapó sin permiso de sus labios al sentir como ahora, ambas manos se escabullían hacia aquella zona prohibida para tocar y frotar sin ningún recato sus pechos. Estrujó las sábanas nuevamente, ahora con el fin de ayudarla a ahogar los pequeños suspiros que querían salir de su boca ante los movimientos de Stein. No era tonta como para no darse cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo, y sabía perfectamente hasta donde podría extenderse aquello si se lo permitía, pero… tampoco quería detenerlo…

Ahora finalmente podía aceptar lo que había estado negando por tanto tiempo… era muy probable que aquella turbación, alegría y nerviosismo que invadían su cuerpo y hacían que su corazón aumentara el ritmo cada vez que veía al científico, se debiera a que sentía algo más profundo que una simple atracción hacia él…

Un nuevo escalofrío la regresó de forma abrupta a la realidad, notando de esa forma, que su profesor se encontraba ahora recorriendo sus piernas, esparciendo algo de esa crema anestésica por sobre los ligeros cortes que allí tenía. Las caricias no tardaron en alcanzar sus muslos, avanzando peligrosamente hacia sus bragas… ¿En qué momento le había quitado la falda?

Gimió al sentir el contacto de sus dedos contra la fina tela de su ropa interior. Pareció haber entrado en razón finalmente gracias a aquello… ¿A caso pretendía que lo hicieran allí? ¡¿En la enfermería?! Aún no estaba segura del todo, y todavía sabiendo que ella misma lo había permitido momentos antes, recién ahora caía en cuenta de que era demasiado joven para experimentar _eso_. La alocada carrera de su corazón se aceleró todavía más, pero ahora por culpa del miedo.

_N-no… no, detente_ gimoteó asustada, aferrándose más a las sábanas y cerrando bruscamente sus piernas, sin poder deshacerse de la insistente mano del hombre de cabellos canos, quien al parecer, no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta a estas alturas.

Aprovechó el hecho de estar en contacto aún con aquella prohibida zona de la anatomía femenina, para deslizar sin mucho esfuerzo sus dedos por debajo de la tela y así poder tocar directamente su parte más sensible, robándole ahora un gemido más audible.

De alguna manera, logró voltearse para intentar así detenerlo, sin importarle mucho el hecho de dejar a la vista sus senos. Quiso apartar su mano de la zona tan íntima en la que se encontraba, empleando las suyas para tener más posibilidades, pero fue inútil, ya que ni así pudo moverlo ni un centímetro. Su miedo pasó a transformarse en algo parecido al pánico tan pronto lo vio posicionarse a gatas sobre ella, tomando mucha más ventaja al reducirle las posibilidades de escape.

Sin prestarle atención alguna a sus desesperadas y algo ahogadas quejas, aprisionó sus manos con una extraña delicadeza a pesar de los intentos de resistencia por parte de la muchacha, para luego elevarlas por sobre su cabeza y atarlas con un solo nudo hecho con una parte de las sábanas. Bajó su mirada ahora hacia su pecho, observando cada cambio que surgía dentro de su alma. Tal vez ella no lo sabía o no lo había notado debido a la situación, pero su alma delataba cada sentimiento que en ella afloraba: miedo, ansiedad, inseguridad… _excitación_…

Al sentirla retorcerse incómoda debajo de él, en busca de alguna forma de librarse de aquél trozo de tela que aprisionaba sus muñecas, procedió a extraer uno de los tantos bisturíes que ocultaba debajo de la ropa. Lo colocó sobre uno de sus senos, de lado, manteniendo siempre alejado el filo de su blanquecina piel de seda, y logrando así su objetivo: inmovilizarla de una vez por todas.

Unas muy diminutas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos a causa del tremendo pánico que comenzó a sentir. Por más que detuvo sus bruscos movimientos en un intento de librarse de aquello, no pudo evitar que el temblor de su cuerpo terminara delatando la inquietud que le generaba la situación. Percibió el repentino endurecimiento en la anatomía de sus pechos, probablemente por culpa del frio metal del bisturí… o tal vez también se debía a la creciente excitación que la hacía sentirse tan acalorada y ansiosa.

En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa pícara que no se molestó en disimular. Ahora que la tenia justo donde quería, era libre de divertirse un poco…

_¿Ves que no es tan malo? Aunque no quieras admitirlo, esto te está gustando casi o tanto como a mí_ ronroneó en su oído, de una forma en la que nunca había hecho antes… finalmente podía dejar de lado la faceta seria que tenía que usar día a día, para permitirse a sí mismo volver a expresar sus emociones, comenzando por sus deseos más ocultos.

_Claro que no…_ logró articular con su temblorosa voz, sin llegar a convencerse ni a ella misma _ ¡Suéltame ahora!_ protestó nuevamente, intentando encontrar el coraje en alguna parte de su alma.

_¿Ah no?..._ murmuró con tono burlón, ignorando el último comentario. Bajó el bisturí hasta colocarlo justo sobre su zona más sensible y presionar un poco, aún por sobre la fina tela de sus bragas, del mismo modo que quedara de lado para evitar que el filo la lastimara.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por ahogar el repentino gemido provocado por esa inesperada acción, sumándosele ahora un problema adicional… rogó una y otra vez para que su cuerpo no reaccionara ante aquello, mas sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas… la tela comenzó a humedecerse, por culpa de las reacciones naturales ante los estímulos que él le proporcionaba.

_Por lo que puedo ver, tu propio cuerpo te delata_ murmuró con diversión. Retiró el bisturí con una sonrisa triunfante, para luego pasar su lengua por el lado que había entrado en contacto con ella, deleitando su paladar con el sabor de su pequeña alumna.

Aquellas acciones hicieron vibrar su alma, llenándola con un sinfín de nuevas emociones perfectamente legibles para Stein. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los repentinos cambios que surgían dentro de ella, habían algunas emociones que siempre se mantenían… una de ellas era el miedo. Claro, lo admitía, adoraba sentirla temerosa, temblando debajo de él, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de traumatizarla por seguir sus locas fantasías.

Un seco impacto metálico hizo eco en el lugar en cuanto Stein arrojó lejos el bisturí –aunque no sin antes usarlo para cortarle la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo, dejándola totalmente al descubierto- Sus ojos ámbar se clavaron en los de ella, al tiempo que acortaba cada vez más la distancia que los separaba, alcanzando en breves segundos los suaves y temblorosos labios que tanta tentación le causaban. Ella al principio no quiso responder el beso, no obstante, un pequeño cosquilleo surgió dentro suyo. Un cosquilleo que identificó al instante… era su alma.

El alma del científico intentaba conectarse con la suya, transmitiendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas que pronto ayudaron a conectarlas, fundiéndose con el otro de forma espiritual. Por supuesto que su alma estaba cargada con una buena parte de sadismo, locura, frialdad, y otro sin fin de oscuros y macabros sentimientos… pero a pesar de todo, pudo encontrar muy en su interior, una pequeña luz cálida y hermosa… pronto, ese pequeño destello comenzó a crecer, volviéndose en algo mucho más potente, embriagador y agradable… no pudo encontrar palabra alguna para describirlo, era sencillamente algo maravilloso… lentamente, él comenzó a calmarla, transmitiéndole por medio de su Honda del Alma sus sentimientos más ocultos. Fue solo hasta ese momento, que decidió cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de ese beso apasionado pero suave a la vez, dejándose envolver por la gigantesca y poderosa alma del mejor técnico del Shibusen.

Sonrió contra sus labios al notar que la conexión estaba establecida y había tenido el efecto que esperaba. La hizo gemir nuevamente, al introducir uno de sus dedos dentro de su húmedo interior. Sintió como se retorcía debajo de él, intentando reprimir los jadeos placenteros que él le provocaba, conociéndola, quizá por orgullo. Sus pensamientos habían dejado de ser un secreto tan pronto fusionaron sus almas, por lo que no le costó trabajo averiguar que la pequeña muchachita era tan testaruda que intentaba no expresar el enorme cosquilleo y placer que le generaban sus caricias, solo por estar molesta con él por haberle atado las manos.

Mantuvo aquella sonrisa lasciva cuando dejó de saborear sus labios para permitirle a sus plumones reabastecerse de oxígeno, observando con diversión el muy notorio sonrojo que decoraba grácil y tentadoramente las mejillas de Maka. Por más que ella también se encontrara jadeando en busca de aire, no perdió oportunidad para lanzarle una mirada enfadada, llena de reclamo, cosa que le pareció bastante graciosa, por lo que una sutil risa escapó de su boca.

_Bien, bien, ya entendí_ habló con diversión _será como tú quieras, _angelita__ ronroneó seductora y burlonamente en su odio antes de morderlo, obligándola a soltar un respingo al tomarla desprevenida.

Con una de sus manos recorrió lentamente su brazo, acariciando esa suave piel de seda que tan loco lo tenía, hasta finalmente llegar hasta las muñecas, para desatar el nudo sin mucho esfuerzo y liberar de una vez por todas sus manos.

La duda se dibujó levemente por un instante en sus delicadas facciones, hasta que finalmente comprendió, y su sonrojo comenzó a expandirse inmediatamente por todo su rostro. ¡Pero que vergüenza! Se le había olvidado por completo… ahora él tenía libre acceso a su mente y podía saber todo lo que pasaba por ella… era por eso que descubrió la causa de su enojo y la liberó de sus ataduras.

_No tienes por qué avergonzarte_ por más que su tono de voz delatara claramente la diversión que le generaba la confusa mente adolescente de la rubia, recibiendo en respuesta una nueva mirada furiosa.

Se sentía tan cohibida… y no solo por el hecho de encontrarse completamente desnuda ante sus ojos, mientras que él no se había deshecho ni de su bata… lo peor era sin duda, el no poder ser libre ni en su cabeza… cualquier cosa que le pasara por la mente, él lo sabría… ¡Qué frustrante! No obstante, todo eso dejó de importarle tan pronto sintió nuevamente los cálidos labios de Stein sobre los suyos, esta vez, en un beso más exigente. Llevó sus manos hasta su rostro para acariciarlo, siguiendo con un dedo el trayecto de la gran cicatriz que lo atravesaba.

Después de jugar un largo rato con sus labios, explorar su boca con su lengua y saborearla hasta quedar satisfecho, decidió encaminarse ahora hacia un nuevo objetivo, cambiando el trayecto de sus besos, bajando por su mentón, deteniéndose largo tiempo en su cuello para disfrutar de su sabor. Pasó por su clavícula y continuó bajando hasta alcanzar finalmente uno de sus pechos y atrapar el endurecido y rosado pezón con su boca, haciéndola gemir ahora con total libertad, arqueando ligeramente su espalda y tensando levemente su cuerpo.

_¿Por… qué…?_ intentaba preguntar, pero las palabras simplemente eran interrumpidas por los pequeños suspiros que se atoraban en su garganta al sentirlo mordisquear aquella zona tan sensible, mientras que su intimidad también era estimulada con otra de sus expertas manos _¿Por qué… yo?_ medio gimió, completando finalmente la pregunta.

Él tardó en contestar, dado que se encontraba muy ocupado saboreándola y realmente no quería separarse de ella.

_¿A qué te refieres?_ preguntó finalmente.

Tragó grueso y desvió ligeramente su mirada ante lo que iba a decir.

_Bueno… ya sabes… tu vives con Marie-sensei… ella ya es una mujer e incluso fueron pareja… entonces, ¿Por qué yo?_ su voz sonaba un tanto indecisa, pero es que a pesar de estar conectada con su alma y tener acceso a sus verdaderos sentimientos, una pequeña duda siempre prevalecía dentro de ella, y quería asegurarse de que todas esas acciones no eran simplemente producto de la locura.

Aquellos cálidos labios volvieron a posarse sobre los suyos por breves instantes, en un llamado de atención que ella acató enseguida, centrando su vista en él, solo para encontrarse con una muy pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa tierna y comprensiva en sus labios… vaya… ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños podría haberse imaginado a Stein sonriendo –o medio sonriendo- de una forma que no fuera macabra.

_Porque… ¿Cómo decirlo?..._ murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella, inquietándola un poco _me encapriché contigo dese la primera vez que percibí tu alma_ al ver la duda asomada por sus ojos jade, decidió ampliarle un poco más la información _antes de conocerte, mi vida era un infinito túnel oscuro y vacío, me enfrascaba en mis experimentos, torturando y masacrando a mis presas por puro gozo propio, pero finalmente llegó el día en el que dejó de satisfacerme tanto… pasaron unos pocos años, y me encontraba nuevamente en mi laboratorio, intentando encontrar algo vivo que quedara de mis pequeñas "mascotas" para pasar el tiempo… y fue entonces que lo sentí… un alma como ninguna otra, se aproximaba hacia mí. Era un alma pura y valiente, única y angelical… esperé impaciente los minutos restantes a que llegaras, y cuando finalmente salí para ver al propietario de aquella maravillosa joya, me encontré contigo… la hija de mi sempai… ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?_ murmuró aquello último con un tono irónico.

No supo cómo reaccionar. La había dejado perpleja con aquella confesión… no sabía si debía de sentirse feliz por haber sido escogida y amada desde el principio o asustada por saber que un loco acosador la tenía en la mira desde hacía tanto tiempo. Una mano cálida acarició de improvisto su mejilla, llevándola nuevamente a la realidad, haciéndola fijar su vista en la penetrante mirada ambarina del científico. De modo casi instintivo, dejó que él hiciese lo que gustara con ella, sintiéndose mimada como una pequeña niña, haciéndola sentir segura y protegida entre esas acogedoras manos.

Reanudaron su pequeño juego romántico y provocador, besándose apasionadamente hasta que sus pulmones les recordaban que necesitaban aire para respirar. Las caricias iban y venían constantemente, unas suaves y tímidas, mientras que otras eran atrevidas y lujuriosas.

La incomodidad no tardó mucho más tiempo en hacerse presente dentro de los pantalones del hombre de cabellos canos, indicándole que su anatomía comenzaba a cambiar rápidamente, requiriendo con urgencia una tierra fértil donde liberar sus semillas. Sin separarse de sus labios, abrió su cremallera y bajó un poco sus pantalones y ropa interior, a penas lo suficiente como para llevar a cavo sus objetivos. No pudo hacer más que sentirse halagado ante la mirada impresionada de la rubia, quien tragó duro con un ligero temor al ver con sus propios ojos lo que le esperaba.

_Escucha, Maka. Esto te dolerá, pero te prometo que pronto pasará, ¿De acuerdo?_ no pudo evitar pensar que aquellas palabras le recordaron a su trabajo como doctor, intentando convencer a un niño pequeño y temeroso para aplicarle una inyección.

Ella asintió con seguridad, intentando reducir al máximo sus miedos.

Pudo haberle dicho cualquier otra cosa para intentar calmarla, pero él no era el tipo de chicos que siempre decían cosas absurdas como "no te preocupes, lo hare con cuidado para que no te duela" ya que bien sabía que era imposible eliminar el dolor femenino siendo aquella su primera vez. Dirigió sus labios a su delicado cuello, sabiendo que necesitaría su boca libre para descargar parte del dolor con sus gritos tan pronto la penetrara.

Una inhalación profunda. Una exhalación larga, y una vez listo, entró sin mucha delicadeza dentro de su pequeña cavidad, sintiéndola un poco más estrecha debido a su no tan desarrollado cuerpo.

Tal y como lo había predicho momentos antes, un grito desgarrador inundó cada espacio de la pequeña habitación. Ella buscaba desesperadamente descargarse con algo, desquitándose con su espalda, clavándole las uñas por sobre toda la tela que cubría su cuerpo y aún así pudo llegar a sentir un ligero dolor provocado por ella… aunque sin duda, no podría compararse a lo que Maka debía de estar sintiendo en esos momentos.

No esperó mucho más para comenzar a moverse dentro de ella, intentando ignorar sus gritos adoloridos para así incrementar un poco la velocidad. Supo que finalmente había dejado de dolerle cuando sintió los chillidos convertirse lentamente en gemidos placenteros, así como sus pequeñas manos se aferraban con fuerza a su cabello y ropa.

Comenzaba a sentirse tan bien… ahora se habían hecho uno tanto en cuerpo como en alma, y podía trasmitirle sus pensamientos y emociones sin necesidad de hablar. Enredó sus pernas en las caderas del doctor, al tiempo que intentaba sin mucho éxito seguir su ritmo.

Una pequeña risilla divertida la hizo centrar su vista no muy contenta en Stein.

_No te preocupes por eso, déjamelo a mí_ aclaró con cierta lujuria en su voz _tu solo _disfruta_…_ ronroneó en su odio, de una forma tan seductora que la hizo estremecerse de la cabeza hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Sus cuerpos ahora iluminados por la tenue luz de la luna, danzaban en una sincronizada y maravillosa danza interpretada desde el principio de los tiempos por numerosas parejas. Sentían el calor aumentar todavía más a cada segundo, volviéndose inmunes al frío nocturno del aire que se colaba por la ventana abierta. El cansancio se hacía sentir cada vez con más fuerza, no obstante, aún no era suficiente para detenerlos. Llevaban a sus cuerpos al límite, gastando toda esa monumental cantidad de energía, con un mínimo de oxigeno que recuperaban a penas por breves instantes en que se permitían separar sus bocas para reabastecer a sus sistemas de aire.

Los gemidos se habían convertido ahora en jadeos cansados, sintiendo que el final se aproximaba. De un momento a otro, Maka sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse, para luego ser invadida por una indescriptible sensación placentera que la llenaba hasta las entrañas, sintiendo que podría llegar a estallar. Finalmente, el nombre de su pareja salió de sus labios en un largo gemido, llegando de esa forma ella primero al paraíso.

Lo sentía cerca, solo unas cuantas envestidas más y el también llegaría. Se sentía ansioso por finalmente tocar el cielo con la persona que más lo había obsesionado en toda su vida. Por más que su cuerpo estuviera ya tan cansado que el aire a penas le llenaba sus pulmones, sabía que si solo resistía un poco más podría sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Ya casi…

Un poco más y…

…El sonido de las cigarras inundó sus oídos, seguido de la pesada atmosfera calurosa que cubría Death City. Abrió sus ojos a los pocos segundos, intentando aclarar las imágenes borrosas de su alrededor.

Visualizó sus lentes justo a su lado, y automáticamente los tomó entre sus manos para luego ponérselos y ver todo con más claridad.

Los rayos rojizos del sol medio dormido del atardecer iluminaban la enfermería. Estaba vacía.

Dirigió una rápida mirada a la cama que él recordaba, encontrándola en perfecto orden, con sus sabanas blancas tan impecables como siempre.

"Asique un sueño, ¿Eh?..." pensó ligeramente desilusionado, cerrando con delicadeza sus ojos para luego centrarse en su escritorio de trabajo. Observó la taza verde de su te relajante. Ya se había enfriado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo?...

Un suspiro resignado escapó de sus labios.

Por más que haya sido únicamente producto de su creciente locura, había sido un sueño maravilloso.

Tres ligeros golpecitos sonaron del otro lado de la puerta.

Desganado y cansado, se puso de pie para abrirla, haciendo chillar levemente las bisagras que pedían una nueva lubricación.

Su leve sorpresa fue perfectamente legible en su femenino rostro de porcelana durante los primeros instantes, aunque rápidamente serenó su expresión.

_Este… ¿Está Nygus-sensei?_ quiso saber.

_Se encuentra de misión con Sid_ respondió mecánicamente _¿Necesitabas algo?_ inquirió un tanto curioso, sin poder evitar pensar en lo mucho que se parecía a…

_Eer… bueno…_ balbuceó un tanto insegura. Sus mejillas adquirieron rápidamente una coloración rojiza _la verdad…_ comenzó aún sin decidirse del todo _tengo un… _pequeño _problema que ha estado molestándome durante todo el día y me gustaría saber si puedes hacer algo al respecto_ admitió finalmente, intentando apagar de alguna forma el incendio de sus mejillas.

Retiró ligeramente el cigarro de su boca para exhalar el humo antes de responderle.

_Pasa_ habló con su usual tono de voz, haciéndose a un lado amablemente para permitirle la entrada.

Ella obedeció al instante, ingresando a paso lento.

Por un momento, sus ojos se perdieron en su esbelta figura, observándola tan atentamente como un depredador a su presa.

Tal vez… solo tal vez, algunas de sus más locas y retorcidas fantasías podrían llegar a hacerse realidad.

Una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora se formó en sus labios antes de cerrar la puerta, haciendo resonar por el solitario pasillo el chillido de las bisagras.

* * *

**Puff... como me ha costado escribirlo...**

**al ver q algunos reviews me llegaban con peticiones de más de esta pareja, no pude negarme, y aki está! XD**

**espero q les haya gustado ^^**

**review onegai! XD**


End file.
